criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Will to Survive/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: I had the impression you were a bit of a creep, but a killer? What did you have against Arthur? Reuben: I have no idea what you're talking about. Zoya: We found your heat patch on the victim Mr. Stafford, you can't deny leaving that there. Reuben: That isn't much evidence of anything, let alone murder. Zoya: We know you disguised his death with that defibrillator, you had the medical knowledge to do that. Reuben: My dear, you must be out of your mind if you think I'd use my medical practice for something so dark. Isabel: As dark as your black eyes, we got your DNA from the victim's glasses Mr. Stafford! has got you dead to rights! Reuben: Hmph, so you have. Reuben: That fool shouldn't have backed out and double crossed me when he knew what his no good grandchildren were going to do with his fortune. Zoya: You knew? Reuben: Of course, like I said he and I were friends. When they were working on the will, I overheard them discussing their plans for the inheritance. Reuben: They shouldn't waste their money on fools like them. Isabel: Those 'fools' are people just like you and me Reuben, but it couldn't just be because of that. Reuben: Of course not! Arthur promised be a portion of his money so I could finally start my own funeral home. Reuben: But then he went and wrote me out of the will! When I went to confront him about it and what his grandchildren were planning... Reuben: He said he didn't care, that it was time to "let the new generation make the world a better place." Bah, rubbish! Zoya: He wrote you out, so you killed him? Reuben: I knew he couldn't take that defibrillator, just one shock and his heart stopped. Reuben: I did everything I could to make his death look like natural causes, but your meddling got in my way. Reuben: And if it weren't for that lawyer, I would've gotten my hands on the will and wrote those little brats out! Isabel: Mr. Stafford, your way of thinking isn't smiled upon anymore, and all you've done is make yourself look worse. We're placing you under arrest for the murder of Arthur Barron! Judge Blackwell: Reuben Stafford, you stand accused of the murder of Barron patriarch Arthur Barron. How do you plead? Reuben: Murder? Your Honor he died of natural causes, he wasn't killed. Judge Blackwell: Don't take me for a fool Mr. Stafford, I know the police to be reliable, this was murder, committed by your hands! Reuben: Oh what does it matter, he was already on the way out. And I wasn't going to let him give his fortune away to a couple of brats who support idiots! Judge Blackwell: Mr. Stafford, what people do with their lives is not your directory. The LGBT community may be different, but they're aren't idiots, they're humans just like everyone else, and deserve the same respect. Judge Blackwell: But you looked down upon them because they weren't like anyone else, and when you realized they were getting more support, you put an end to Arthur. Reuben: That money belongs to me by right, he promised me! Judge Blackwell: I've heard enough of this nonsense! Reuben Stafford, you're condemned to 30 years in prison. I hope you, and your outdated ideals, rot away and are long forgotten! Reuben: Fine, cast me aside like Arthur did! This city is going to hell you hear me, HELL! Isabel: Glad Mason came to us, this would've been one crime that would've slipped under the radar. And lord knows we can't have that. Zoya: Still, that man really was one homophobic creep. And a selfish one at that, all because he was getting written out so the money could go towards a noble cause. Zoya: Let's hope the Barrons won't have to deal with any more trouble like this. Isabel: Agreed, for now, let's take a nice break. We're gonna need it before we get back to work. Expedition Impossible (4/8) Category:Dialogues